A Cullen Christmas Carol
by Vampire Crayons
Summary: So far a oneshot, the Cullens on christmas eve. Enjoy!


**Alice Point-Of-View**

_Christmas tree, wreath, glowing hearth, cookies, hot chocolate beverages, presents wrapped in paper, holiday carols, candles…_ Goodness sakes! Is there anything I could have forgotten! I even took a few extra minute_s _out of my decorating schedule- which was incredibly tight- to make a snowman, with all the trimmings. He stood right outside the window in last season's Gucci wear and Prada; probably the handsomest and best dressed man of snow in all of Washington!

Satiated, I slumped gracefully onto the living room sofa, beside Edward's piano and the brightly illuminated evergreen tree I found this morning. My mind was at ease, knowing all things were perfect and Bella would arrive with my brother in less than five minutes following the vision I had earlier. Those visions increased in convenience the more time Bella spent with my family. In fact, Edward became to dependant on my foresight for his love, and it made me feel ever so slightly more important; much more important than my uselessness when those _dogs_ are around. Stupid mutts. I may be biased, but I _am_ a _vampire_.

"Alice!" I heard Emmett's booming footsteps as he raced down the stairs. In a matter of seconds he was by my side, looking more like a four year old child than the many years old immortal he really is.

"Yes, brother dearest?" I asked, selfishly hoping he would disappear for just a moment more so I could relax and bask in my handiwork longer. But, no such luck.

"Rose told me you're done with the decorations, so I can come down now. Right?"

Oh yeah, I had promised him he could reappear when I was finished. Maybe I should have stalled.

"Fine, fine, just don't t-"

"Wow! Look at all the lights on the tree…" I had to admit, the lights I had strung around the plant were pretty impressive. I made sure there were enough to elucidate the entire room without switching any of the other lamps on. All in all, the scene was spectacular.

Then it hit me. "No! Don't touch them, you idiot!"

Too late. With the slightest contact of his granite hard finger, the one tiny white-colored light burst into microscopic shards of glass. And with that, the rest of the lights sputtered out.

I sighed and place my head in my hands. "Even with our speed, those lights took me _two hours_ to set up." My voice was a blend of a hiss and a snarl.

Instantly, I felt Jasper's smooth hand on the back of my red sweater- I picked the shade special for the occasion, which Emmett had now just ruined! I can not believe how thick my brother is! Brawn over brain, in his case, I guess.

Calm was trying to make it's way through me, but I will not be calm! All my work! Eliminated! And Edward and Bella were only a minute or two away from their arrival…

"I will vanquish you Emmett! You best fix that light before the other two get here, or you're more dead than you are now!" I launched myself at his shocked face, but Jasper secured me with both of his arms around my waist. "Let me go. He's mine!" I struggled against my captor's hold; squirming, flailing, and glaring.

"Emmett, I suggest you find another bulb… now," Jasper ordered, his voice smooth and confident, even caught in the middle of a fray.

Emmett shook, but flew away to find the stringed lights' box for a spare bulb.

I sighed and ended my resistance, staring up into my mate's eyes. They were gold and understanding. He cradled me closer and I inhaled his sweet scent, lavishing in his presence. Jasper was wearing the mint-smelling cologne I requested of him this evening. It was perfect for the holiday season.

Just as I was becoming tranquil, the front door swung open, revealing my guests of honor. _Crap! _And Emmett wasn't back yet with the extra light. He was now on my 'seek-revenge- list'. That metaphorical list may also me known as the 'shit-list'.

Bella gasped, "Oh my! It's beautiful! I love the affect of the candle light…" She looked genuinely pleased, though I saw how difficult she would be at present opening time.

I grinned minimally as Jasper released me. "Thank you, Bella. Would you by any chance like a mug of hot chocolate?"

She nodded vigorously. Replying, "Yes, very much."

"Edward, would you mind? I believe there's a packet of _Swissmiss_ in one of the cupboards, and a heated kettle on the stove."

He gave me a growl, inaudible to Bella, as he left to stir up his girl a beverage. I could tell he let her go reluctantly. They must've been having a good time before… or something.

I noticed the thin box in her hands, wrapped in blue paper with snowflakes spattered over it. "Ooh! What did you buy Edward?"

She blushed deeply, the usual reaction. "I can't tell you, he'll hear. I want it to be a surprise. But things got a little heated in the car as he tried to persuade me to tell him. As you can tell, it didn't work. Who knew Edward liked surprises just as much as I do?"

"I did. He's probably grumping around in the kitchen with your drink, trying to figure out what it is."

"I am not, Alice! I don't grump. But I _am_ intrigued," Edward shouted from the other room.

Both of us giggled together and Jasper rolled his eyes. "I'll go help Emmett," he said and left without another word.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Proximately two hours later, the entire family was gathered around the Christmas tree, recordings of Edward's piano reciting Christmas songs drifted in the air, each other with their partner.

"Present time!" I cheered. Bella groaned. Well, too bad for Bella. It's Christmas Eve and I bought her the best gift. Besides, it's the holidays; and one can't receive no presents.

"You are honoring our one hundred dollar limitation agreement… everyone?"

"Yes, Bella," we all chorused in monotone. Of course, we bought bigger and more expensive gifts for the rest of us, but being a vampire- and getting everything you desired at whim- didn't give us much slack for appreciation. We all wanted to get some earnest reactions out of Bella this year, and prove who could buy the best gift. That is, until, Bella gave a limit bar on our spending money. I suppose this gave us a new perspective on trying to buy, or create, the perfect gift for your family; but really, this was all mostly just a pain in the ass! And I found the most gorgeous pair of leather sling backs that would have complimented her feet, only to give them a piteous look, as they would be resting on that shelf much longer than I would have originally planned, and left the store with a beep of the door scanner behind me.

But, I managed, and so did the rest of us. And it showed by all the colorful boxes and gift bags beneath the tree. Surprisingly, most were tagged for 'Isabella'.

Edward cuddled his fiancée closer in his attempt to soothe her frantic nerves. Bella wouldn't let that happen though, she needed to be prepared for whatever packages came her way. Only Jasper could help her, against her will. But I knew he wouldn't; Jasper liked the excitement. I could see it on his face that he himself was holding just as much pent up thrill inside too, probably hoping that his present would be the best.

Ha! Like he even had a chance! Mine was the finest in all of those want-to-be-amazing-gifts beneath the decorated Christmas tree. I positioned the shiny silver wrapping just right so that the lights, that were now fixed by Emmett and my handy husband, hit the metallic-ness and glittered. Almost like our skin under the sunlight, but not quite as stunning. Yet, I knew it had the same result.

Even if she didn't like mine compared to another's- highly unlikely, except for that stubborn Edward's- being her best friend for eternity automatically put me in a top spot.

"Open mine first!" Emmett cheered, breaking the tense silence.

Bella fidgeted as a red box was pushed in front of her Indian-style folded legs. "Well, you know, it's Christmas Eve, and not technically Christmas yet… so I don't really thing I should be opening all… these…"

"Aw come on Bella," to my surprise, it was Edward who was whining. "You're spending all morning with Charlie tomorrow, the usual present opening time. We just want you to have some holiday cheer with your _other family_. You wouldn't want to disappoint us, would you? I mean, we did work awfully hard to bend to your rules and find you a respectable gift…" His eyes were 'dazzling' her, as to put in Bella's terms. She was putting in his hands.

"Very well- bring on the torture!"

"There's the Bella we know!" Emmett was enthusiastic saying this, and shoving the box a little closer with his foot.

She sighed and picked up the inoffensive little box. Her fingers pulled at the strings delicately in hesitation. Oh, the suspense was killing me; and apparently, Emmett too. He couldn't contain his bouncing which was clearly annoying Rosalie who was trying to lean on him.

Rosalie yelled, "Just open it already!"

**Bella Point-Of-View**

I flinched at Rose's sharp command. I knew she didn't mean anything personal, it was just the frustration aimed at her husband. Looking at Emmett, it was almost laughable. He definitely wasn't the smartest of the bunch, even after several decades of schooling and college courses, but his amazingly human reactions were brilliant.

The string fell from the box and I fingered the lid.

I looked up to see every pair of eyes set on me. Most were filled with anticipation, with the exception of Rosalie's annoyance and Edward's adoration. I wasn't innerved in the least with all of their stares. Over time I had gotten used to their ogling. After all, it had been many years since they had a human around. What was I kidding? I was probably the first and _only_ human to ever be around this coven of vampires. And I loved these creatures very much… even when they insisted on having me opening numerous and needless Christmas presents.

I lifted the lid and I felt everyone lean forward. Inside the medium sized box was a pair of slippers: blue and fuzzy, with little bows on the top. They were the flip flop kind, the kind that was dangerous for me to walk in. But I like them, very much. I smiled hugely and pulled them out of their encasement and held them up for all to see.

Emmett clapped his hands, pleased with my reaction, looking foolishly but content, like a toddler sneaking that fourth cookie from the cookie jar.

Alice nodded appreciatively before adding, "I'm a little jealous. When was the last time any of _you_ bought me a pair of footwear as cute as those? Huh?" The rest of the family burst out in merry laughter. So the first wasn't so bad.

I was able to briefly thank Emmett before his wife slid her gift my way.

I wasn't so reluctant this time, opening the packaging much faster this time around. I gasped and blushed scarlet.

"Well, show us, Bella." Rosalie smiled unrepentantly in my direction.

Edward bent forward to see what had shocked me so and came away chuckling, "Santa Baby lingerie." I laughter was contagious to everyone but me. Did she really expect me to ever wear this? I couldn't even touch the damn thing! I couldn't…, would not… no… never! Sexy underwear wasn't really my forte.

Jasper was next: a painting, he claimed he created himself- and probably did, that pictured her house with Charlie peeking out from behind the curtains. The backdrop was an ebony color. I recognized the scene- Edward's and my first official date. "So you never forget" I was told.

Esme and Carlisle proudly procured their gift and presented it to me. "For the girl who filled my son's heart with love," Esme gushed. As if I wasn't red enough.

I lifted out a shiny white box. In black letters 'I-Mac' was written across the top.

"Ugh, guys. This is way more than a hundred dollars!" My hands were shaking holding the heavy computer, still trapped inside its Styrofoam filled home.

"No, no, dear Isabella," Carlisle assured me. "We logged into _ebay_ using our own computer, and there it was, bidding for less than a hundred dollars. So you see, even with the cost of shipping, we kept our promise."

I shook my head with a grin. Sure, sure,… _ebay_. "Cheaters."

Edward was next. He had gifted me with a scrapbook overflowing with pictures of my time in forks. There were photographs of Jessica and Mike, Angela and her extensive family gathered at graduation, him shimmering in the meadow, and many others, including a treasured one of my father fishing. I suspected this was taken unawares by Charlie.

"Oh, Edward, it's beautiful!" I rewarded him with soft kisses covering his pale face as he smiled that lopsided grin I loved.

The others, even whom I had assumed to be the mature and responsible parents, were making choking and gagging noises behind us. Edward snarled at them, but they were unabashed.

"Goodness sakes, you two! Think you can keep off each other for one evening with your folks?" Alice questioned, mocking us. Emmett started to make kissy-lips, while Rose muttered something about how perfectly suited her gift was.

I blushed deeper, if that's even manageable. "Okay, okay. Alice, you're next."

She sprung forward and danced around us. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! I got you the _best_ present, Bells!" Instantly a silver wrapped package rested in my hands. It was huge! Probably the biggest of them all. Alice was most likely over doing it.

As soon as the box was open, if a box could wheeze it would have now, clothes poured from the top. I looked at all the designer labels and puzzled over what excuse she could possibly have for all this blasphemy. I certainly wasn't going to accept _ebay_ again.

"Alice…" I warned, glaring up at her.

Her pixie like face was split by an elegant smile. "I promised, and it was a hard bargain to keep with you, but… while I was pondering what to get you, and being dismayed over what was now off limits, I decided to peruse through my closet, knowing that always cheered me up. So… as I looked through the shelves, I realized how many things I had never even taken out of the bags, probably intending to give them to someone or find them later on a fashion crisis day. I was like 'perfect!' So I didn't even spend any money, I just shoved them all into a large cardboard box I rescued from the basement. Well, I guess I did spend money. That wrapping paper was very pricey for gift wrap, and I needed a good calligraphy pen to right that note in the bottom."

I groaned and clawed all the still folded sweaters and jeans out of the large container. At the bottom I found a slip of paper resting there.

"_One free gets out of Bella-Barbie-Guinea-Pig-Day Coupon. Valid for use only once; love, Alice." _

I knew I was going to need to use it right away. I hugged the slip to my chest and whispered a thank you.

"I knew you'd like it!" She exclaimed, prancing around once again. And she was right. Even if that was a lot, and I do mean _a lot_ of clothes, she gave me; the little coupon was worth more than gold. It had a lot of sentimental value, already.

"Who's ready for their presents?" Every vampire looked at me eagerly. I just hoped I wouldn't disappoint them.

Eight days ago I had begun the gradual bringing over of my 'other' family's presents. I knew this would build suspense for my less than glorious gifts to the very glorious vampires, and that was the intent. I made sure everyone knew they would be eternally sorry if they peaked. Edward backed up my threat. But I wasn't thick, and I knew if I brought over his gift there would be no resistance for the peaking, because he would want to know, too. So I brought his last, today, on Christmas Eve.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

**Edward Point-Of-View**

I saw my love cross her two fingers before reaching for the first of her presents to give under the tree. I'm not sure why she was so nervous. Didn't she know we'd all love them, no matter what the gift?

He shivering hand reached out to everyone until a gift was placed on each of our awaiting laps, mine last. We all waited for her permission to _finally_, and I admit the secrecy behind these gifts was killing even me, open them.

She noticed our preoccupation with her and giggled. I loved the sound of her laughter. It was soft and musical. I thought it was prettier than any immortal's voice. I wasn't biased; I saw the jealous looked directed at her and I when we were in public. She is so excruciatingly beautiful! Maybe not curvaceous like Rosalie, but she was definitely one of the most quixotic creatures I had ever laid my eyes on… or my lips.

"Go!" She chanted, stirring me from my reverie. And so I carefully pried apart the careful wrapping job she had done to all the boxes. Finished, I held up my gift along with everyone else.

They were beautiful sweaters, everyone having their own colors. Each held up one that was identical to their size. All were made of a thin material, but it wouldn't matter because of our resistance to temperature.

"Gosh!" Alice acclaimed. "They're lovely!" Even Rose was stunned into appreciative silence.

I discerned that on each of the shirts there were embroidered words on the upper left area of the torso. Mine read 'Perfect Gentleman', Emmett's 'Brother Bear', and Alice's 'Pixie'. Carlisle laughed as he read his aloud to us.

"_Sexy Surgeon_. Well that's something new." Bella doubled over in laughter and we all looked puzzled at her.

Finally, she explained. "I asked other's, meaning humans, what they thought the perfect words were to describe you. The secretary at the hospital recommended that one." If Carlisle could have blushed, he would've.

I continued scanning all the others; Rose's proclaimed she was 'Booty Shakin'… I don't even want to know who contributed that name, but, at least my sister was flattered. She slipped it overtop her top immediately. I did the same soon afterward, when I saw the appreciation light up in Bella's eyes.

Jasper however wasn't very happy. _Moody? Who gave me that one? Is this some sort of a joke? Wait… only one person would know the right words to put…_

"Bella, did you pick this one out for me?" He asked her tensely.

"As a matter of fact, I did. I was feeling a bit left out asking other's for their opinions on my family. And besides that, you tend to be a bit reclusive. No one knew what to day. And after all I've seen being around you, 'mysterious'- as Jessica Stanley put- didn't really fit your quota." She beamed radiantly, and rather mischievously at her friend, Alice.

Alice winked, and I only had enough time to catch the end of their unspoken conversation.

_Totally hilarious… Maybe Jasper'll need some cheering up later…_

I shook my head to clear it of the unwanted thoughts. And _they _were gagging at _us_!

Esme pulled hers on one lithe movement while rushing around the large evergreen for her stash of gifts. I caught a quick glance of 'Mrs. Mom' in embroidered green thread that matched Carlisle's.

"Children, children! Come get your gifts!"

My mother always bought us the best gifts, enough to make us await them every year. It was highly comical watching five muscular vampires, who've probably seen more Christmases than their fair share, jump out in front of Bella and me.

"Come along, love," I said, pulling her to her feet. She gave me weary looks towards me and my other siblings. "Let's see what the others are receiving."

**Rosalie Point-Of-View**

_Booty Shakin', hell yes! For once Bella got something right without tripping to her face. And mine was a pale pink- a perfect color for me. _

**Emmett Point-Of-View**

_Aw, Bella loves me! It's nice to be considered a brother, even if we are a few decades apart. And the 'bear' part, wasn't that a movie? Hm, I don't know. I guess it's irrelevant now. _

_Woo! More presents! Gimme' gimme' Mom!_

**Jasper Point-Of-View**

_Edward, can you smack Emmett in the head? You know I would, but his enthusiasm is crushing me. _

**Carlisle Point-Of-View**

"Edward!" I roared. "I will not tolerate this behavior around the holidays, especially when Isabella is present."

"Mind your manners," My wife chided as she handed Alice a box with several bows and ribbons.

Emmett rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head and grinned. Someone will really need to knock some sense into those boys. I'm only a little disappointed Edward got to Emmett first.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

**Bella Point-Of-View**

Finally, Edward was helping me tow the heaping amount of my presents to his Volvo. 'Helping', I suppose, isn't the right term to apply in that sentence. He wouldn't let me carry a single thing, except for the scrapbook he gave me that I was fingering through right now.

"Darling, the driveway is a little icy. And my arms are full… maybe you want to watch where you step and put that book aside?" He asked from behind Alice's huge box of spare clothes.

I sighed, "I guess. But this really is beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked it." Saying this, he stuffed the gifts into the trunk and swung around the open the passenger side door for me.

"Do you think everyone else liked their sweaters?" I noticed he was wearing the navy blue one I picked out for him. Like everything else he wore, this suited him. He gave me huge smile.

"From what I heard of everyone's thoughts earlier, I'd have to say they were ecstatic."

"I hope Charlie likes his, too."

"You got one for Charlie?"

"Yeah, they were a better price as a set."

He grunted. Edward would have gladly lent me money, if I hadn't protested that a loan would really put a damper on my holiday spirit. I'm sure he would never understand the concept of coupons, fifty percent off, or after New Year's sales.

Soon I would be returning to Charlie, my father who was probably snoring like sawing logs as I cruised home. I'm not sure if I was thrilled about this- decidedly not. I wasn't ready to end this beautiful Christmas night with the man, er, vampire, I loved.

"Wait! Edward, stop!" I screamed in the car.

The tires screeched and made a perfect fishtail on the empty road.

"What is it, love? Are you hurt?" He looked over to me with frantic golden eyes. Despite all the stress I caused him, at least we stopped.

"No, no. I'm fine. It's just…"

Edward put a hand on the side of my face and smoothed the skin with his thumb. His topaz irises scorched. But I wouldn't let him draw the answer out of me that way.

"Isn't the snow beautiful?" I shifted my gaze out the window.

His breath was in my face. "Yes. But not to be compared to you."

I smiled shyly, of course blushing. "I was just thinking how romantic this sight is."

"Mmm." His nose trailed a cool line along my jaw line and back, making me gasp.

Something was being tucked into my hair. As I went to reach of it, Edward caught my hand, whispering into my ear, "Mistletoe."

"Merry Christmas, Isabella." And the night ended in a soft kiss, yet potent enough to leave me gasping for air at the end.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

**Alice Point-Of-View**

I was waiting beside the door when my brother drifted in with an immense grin plastered across his lips.

Shocked, I was, as he picked me up and swung me around. In a merry voice he replied:

"Merry Christmas everyone!"

I chuckled as he leaped up the stairs and around the corner to his room. Not only was his cheer amusing, but the red shade of lip gloss lips on his cheek sweetened the deal.

I didn't realize how late the hour was until the grandfather clocked chimed and boomed from the living room. The single gong signaled one in the morning.

The lights around me glittered, and the snowman chilled outside in the snow by their light. The house still smelled of Bella's strawberry shampoo and cacao beans, mixed with the spicy floral scent of poinsettias that were scattered around all the corners of the house. The piano carols floated delicately through the air.

I slumped down on the living room couch and sighed in contentment. Relaxing, I realized there was no one about. Emmett was gone, and the others- not asleep- but drifting around somewhere happily. I knew I would be expected to join Jasper upstairs soon, but for now, I would bask in the fruits of my labor. For once, everything went without a hitch. It was a miracle!

Heh, it really is Christmas.


End file.
